Total Drama Island Season 2
by Fanny Pak
Summary: Do you think that there will never be another season of TDI? Well think again! 20 new campers are ready to battle the lifestyles at camp. Who will be the last one standing? find out right now! R&R please.
1. Episode 1: Que Pasa!

Chris: This is Camp Wawanakwa. The place where we started our first season of Total Drama Island! Im your host, Chris McClain. Last year, Owen has been crowned the winner of Total Drama Island, and tonight, we are starting this show all over again with 20 new campers. Before we start, lets explore this camp a little bit.

(Camera goes to the marshmallow ceremony place)

Chris: This place is the marshmallow ceremony. Each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. In the end, only one will received fame and year supply of bling-bling.

(Camera goes back to the dock of shame)

Chris: Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!!

(Intro plays)

Singers: _I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)_

(Back to the show)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alrighty then, it is time to meet our first camper. Remember, we have 20 campers so this can take a while. So lets bring out our first camper.

(The speed boat drops off the first camper. It was a fat black lady with an afro and wearing a priest coat)

Chris: Bertha! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa.

Bertha: It is an honor to be here. Praise to Jesus!

Chris: Your gods savior. Arent you?

Bertha: That is correct. I wonder what god looks like when im in heaven?

(The speed boat drops off the second camper. It was a tall skinny guy with blonde spiky hair and wearing a sports jacket)

Chris: Greg! What is happening?

Greg: Whats up Chris? Do you have any energy drinks? I want to break a world record of staying up late 24 hours in 3 days.

Chris: Well that isn't going to happen. Please stand next to that lady who goes to church every Sunday.

Bertha: Praise the Lord!

Greg: Hmm... I wonder how many times I can go to church every Sunday.

(The speed boat drops off the third camper. It was a red haired lady wearing blue pants and black tanktop)

Chris: Alexandra! Welcome to camp.

Alexandra: That's Bad Alexandra to you Chris. I have the "IT" factor if you didn't realize.

Chris: I did realize that. I saw your audition tape.

Alexandra: Darn it! And I should have made this season better than ever.

(The speed boat drops off the fourth camper. It was a guy with preppy hair and wearing preppy clothing)

Chris: Dustin! What's going on?

Dustin: Save your words for later Chris! Right now, I need to meet some beautiful ladies like this one. (Points at Alexandra)

Alexandra: Watch it, funeral boy.

(The speed boat drops of the fifth camper. It was a little girl with blonde ponytails wearing a blue hoodie)

Chris: Welcome to camp wawanakwa Julie!

Julie: Chris McClain! Oh my gosh, I cant believe you are actually talking to me, that is so awesome! Are those the campers behind you?

Chris: Yes they are. And they are also your cabin mates for the next 50 days.

Julie: Hi guys. My names Julie.

Dustin: Greetings my love. Please call me Dustin. (Kisses Julie's hand)

Julie: Wow. You are so polite.

Dustin: And you are a rare rose.

(The speed boat drops off the sixth camper. It was a Mexican boy with a mustache wearing a red sweater.)

Chris: Ernesto! Welcome to camp my man.

Ernesto: Qué le pasa Chris? Es tan increíble estar aquí.

Chris: Umm... Do you speak any English?

Ernesto: No, yo no hablan Inglés.

Greg: Wow. I think this guy must move to America to show everyone how latino he is.

(The speed boat drops off the seventh camper. It was a short haired lady wearing a brown fur coat)

Chris: Stephanie! Welcome to-

Stephanie: Sorry Chris. But I only talk to guys that are more beautiful than me.

Dustin: Are you talking about me miss?

Stephanie: No. Im talking about no one because you all don't look beautiful.

Chris: This lady has problems.

(The speed boat drops off the eighth camper. It was a fat guy with a blonde mullet wearing hillbilly clothing)

Chris: Welcome to camp Romi.

Romi: Hey Chris. You look so cool in real life. Will you marry me?

Chris: Are you drunk? Because you are acting very weird.

Romi: I am drunk. Why is that lady dressed up as a dog?

Stephanie: HEY! At least I have more class than you Barney.

Romi: I think she loves me.

(The speed boat drops off the ninth camper. It was a shy girl wearing a black leather jacket)

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, meet Claire.

Claire: H-hi guys. How is everybody?

Ernesto: Estamos haciendo grandes Claire. ¿Quieres hacer?

Claire: Huh? Im sorry sir, but I don't understand what you're saying.

Ernesto: (sigh) Deseo que mis padres eran estadounidenses.

Chris: Nevermind about him Claire.

(The speed boat drops of the tenth camper. It was a black guy wearing gangster clothing)

Chris: What is up Kamal?

Kamal: Shoo man! Where is the 5-star hotel?

Chris: You must be in the wrong place buddy. This is camp wawanakwa.

Kamal: Man, this camp is whack. Im outta here.

Chris: okay then. I hope you can swim. Because your ride has already left.

Kamal: Dang it.

(The speed boat drops off the eleventh camper. It was a girl with silky black hair wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants)

Chris: Welcome to camp Mary Jo. Give me a high-five.

Mary Jo: No thanks. Im a germaphobic and I cant touch anyone. Sorry!

Julie: HI! Im Julie.

Mary Jo: Hi there Julie. (Walks away)

Julie: What is wrong with her?

(The boat drops off the twelveth camper. It was a guy with buzzed hair wearing normal clothing.)

Chris: David my man. Welcome!

David: Hi there Chris. I just want to let everyone know that I am manipulating and I am a backstabber.

All: You wish!

David: Its true!

(The boat drops off the thirteenth camper. It was a girl with short brown hair wearing a red tank top and blue pants)

Chris: Thank you for signing up on this show Veronica.

Veronica: I didn't sign up for this show Chris.

Alexandra: Then why did you come here?

Veronica: Like, I don't know.

Chris: That's the answer im looking for.

(The boat drops off the fourteenth camper. It was a guy wearing a gray jacket and a yellow cap.)

Chris: Ladies and gentleman, meet Nick.

Nick: What a surprise to see you Chris. Isn't the weather outside beautiful?

Greg: Nope. The weather will hate us when we all arrive.

Nick: Shut up. I wasn't talking to you.

(The boat drops off the fifteenth and sixteenth campers. They were Asian twins and they both wear Japanese clothing.)

Chris: Welcome to camp Jun and Jee.

Jun: Hai! We saw you on TV Chris.

Jee: Yah. You were so awesome.

David: I think I see lovebirds flying in Jun and Jee's head. HAHAHA!

Jun: You do not talk to us that way. We will slice you.

(The boat drops off the seventeenth camper. It was a rocker girl with a piercing on her lip.)

Chris: Tarah! What's happening?

Tarah: This place is a dump.

Chris: You signed up for it.

Tarah: I know, but still.

Romi: How about you and me make out in the bathroom? That's my kind of place.

Tarah: How about I cobber ya?

(The boat drops off the eighteenth camper. It was a guy wearing a purple shirt and has a red bandana.)

Chris: Steven my man! What's going on?

Steven: It's going great Chris. I just stick my finger up my butt and then I touched the boat driver with it and he went mad.

All: EWW!!

Veronica: Like, you are so disgusting.

Steven: Why thank you.

(The boat drops off the nineteenth camper. It was a girl with brown curly hair and a blue striped jacket.)

Chris: Ladies and gents, please welcome Rachel.

Rachel: Well how do you do Chris McClain. How is everybody?

Kamal: Dayung. You have a sweet bootay.

Rachel: Umm... Thanks.

(And finally, the boat drops off the final camper. It was a guy with glasses and has a blonde Mohawk.)

Chris: And finally, please welcome our last camper, Will.

Will: Hi everybody. Wow, this place is so huge. I cant wait to play.

Rachel: HAHA! You crack me up Will.

Nick: Great to have you here man.

Will: Thanks everybody. Everyone is so nice here.

Chris: Alrighty then. Now that we have 20 campers, it is time to hit the shack.

Julie: Aww man. Cant we stay in the dock a little longer?

Greg: Yeah man. I don't want to go in the cabins yet. They smell in here.

Chris: okay then. I guess you guys have enough time to use the video diary.

(Julie's video diary)

Julie: YAY! I'm the first one to use the video diary.

(End of diary)

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: These players need to watch out for me because I don't play around. And that goes to Veronica.

(End of diary)

(Steven's video diary)

Steven: I cant wait until midnight. That way I can give my cabin mates a wet willy when they sleep.

(End of diary)

(Romi's video diary)

Romi: Does anyone have any toilet paper?

(End of diary)

Chris: okay campers. Follow me to the Marshmellow ceremony. Don't worry, I wont eliminate anybody.

(Camera cuts to the Marshmellow ceremony)

Chris: Alright. Now its time for you guys to be in a team.

Bertha: Finally. Now it's the time for the people to stick up for the great almighty god.

Jun: Can I be in Jee's team?

Chris: We will see about that. Now then, when I call your name, please step forward. Nick, Bertha, Veronica, David, Steven, Alexandra, Will, Tarah, Jun and Jee.

Jee: YES! Im partnered up with my twin sister.

Jun: And im partnered up with my twin brother.

Chris: It seems like you two never get off each others back. Anyways, you guys are known as, The Rapid Squirrels.

Steven: The Rapid Squirrels? HA! I can think of a better name than that.

David: Watch it creep.

Steven: Why don't you shut up?

Chris: Now then, lets continue on with the teams. Greg, Rachel, Julie, Kamal, Mary Jo, Ernesto, Romi, Dustin, Claire and Stephanie. You guys are known as, The Mighty Birds!

Stephanie: I am beautiful like a bird, so I like that team name.

Romi: I'm beautiful than a pit bull.

Stephanie: I'm not talking about you, so watch it.

Chris: Any question's campers? Then lets start the first day. Ladies, you will live in the right cabin, and Gentleman, you will live in the right cabins. Good luck campers. I'm rooting for you.

(At the girls cabin)

Alexandra: Wow. I already hate this cabin. Where's the spa?

Rachel: I think this cabin is pretty sweet. But that's my opinion.

Alexandra: I think I made a big mistake to sign up for this.

Stephanie: Then leave.

Alexandra: Shut it you spoiled girl.

(Claire's video diary)

Claire: It has been day one and Alexandra has already caused some drama. I think I should back away from her.

(End of diary)

Bertha: Does anybody have some bread and grape juice?

Mary Jo: No. Why?

Bertha: Because I want to have the lord in my soul. Praise the Lord!

Rachel: Why do you love god so much?

Bertha: Why? Because he created this world for us. That's why.

Rachel: I get it.

(At the boys cabin)

Romi: YAY! This is my kind of place. Its awesome!

David: Awesome? I don't find this awesome. I find this stupid.

Nick: Yeah man. This place stinks.

Romi: I don't care. I love this place.

Ernesto: Hombre, Odio este lugar.

Romi: I have no idea what your saying, but I agree with you.

Ernesto: (Sigh)

(At the cafeteria)

Chef: Alright, listen up campers. When I serve you 3 times a day, then you will eat it 3 times a day. Do you understand? Then give me your plates, get your food and sit your but down!!

Mary Jo: Excuse me sir, but I'm a germaphobic and I don't eat this kind of food.

Chef: Well that's too bad. Now sit your butt down!

Mary Jo: Y-yes sir. (Runs off)

Romi: Hey sir, where did you get this kind of food? It taste's great.

Chef: It does? Well I guess that will make you my favorite café student.

Romi: Cool. I'm the chef's favorite café student.

(30 minutes later)

Chris: Hey campers, your first challenge will start in 5 minutes. Are you guys ready?

All: YEAH!

Chris: Well that's to bad, because you all have to wait until the next episode.

All: Aww man!

Chris: Stay tuned until the next episode of Total Drama Island 2!


	2. Episode 2: I aint crossin dat plank

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 20 new campers arrived to spend 8 weeks in a crummy old camp site where they have to battle the wildlife camp. And they almost begun their first challenge. Who will win? Find out on Total Drama Island!

(Intro plays)

Singers: I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)

(Back to the show)

Chris: Well campers, there is no time to eat chefs food, because challenge one is now starting.

Greg: Dude, give me 5 more minute. I need to chug some lemonade.

Chris: Well maybe I should suggest you to move it before I call your parents and tell them that you were stalking people in the showers.

Greg: Uhh... Well what is our challenge then?

(Camera goes to the first challenge of the day)

Will: (Gulp) This is bad.

Tarah: Deal with it, girl wannabee.

Chris: okay campers. Here is our first challenge. You all have to cross this 30 foot plank over these thorns. The most teams that crosses the plank wins.

Veronica: I think I should consider myself quitting this challenge.

Chris: (Takes out a chicken hat)

Veronica: Then again.

Chris: Now then, which team wants to go first?

(Nobody called)

Chris: Then I guess I have to pick. And my pick is The Rapid Squirrels.

Will: (Raises hand) Me first! Me first!

Chris: (Sigh) Go ahead.

Will: (Crosses the plank easily) YAY! What did I win?

Chris: You win nothing. Who's next?

Tarah: Ill do it.

(5 minutes later, Tarah, Nick, Bertha and David crosses the plank. But Veronica, Alexandra and Steven failed to cross)

Chris: Well, its now time for Jun and Jee to cross the plank.

Jun: Can we do this together?

Jee: Yah! We are very good at this.

Chris: Well, the rules say that only one person can cross the plank at a time. But nevermind, go ahead.

(Jun and Jee successfully crossed the plank)

Chris: Way to go Rapid Squirrels. 7 members have crossed the bridge. If The Mighty Birds break the record, they will win this challenge.

(Greg's video diary)

Greg: I have to win this challenge so badly. I mean, I don't want to leave on the first night. Besides, im a jock.

(End of diary)

Chris: Who wants to go first?

Greg: That will be me Chris. I can show off. Just watch me.

(Greg tries to cross the bridge and show off at the same time, but fails immediately.)

Greg: Aww man.

Chris: Who's next?

(6 minutes later, Julie, Ernesto, Mary Jo, and Rachel crosses the plank)

Chris: Your turn Kamal.

Kamal: Shoo man. I aint crossin dat plank man.

(Chris puts a chicken hat on Kamal's head)

Chris: Sit down mate.

Kamal: Im suing you man.

(Meanwhile, Dustin, Claire and Romi successfully crossed the bridge)

Chris: Now all there is left is Stephanie. If you cross this bridge, then you and your team will win the challenge.

Stephanie: oh please. Like I have to do that?

Claire: No, you have to do this for us Steph.

Stephanie: (Sigh) Lets hope I don't get my fur coat bitten by snakes.

(Stephanie tries to cross the bridge, and she made it.)

Chris: The Mighty Birds win the challenge. Which means they are safe from the marshmallow ceremony.

Mighty birds: YEAH! Woo! YEAH!

(Stephanie's video diary)

Stephanie: I think half of the people here are disgusting. But now that I won the challenge, I guess ill be playing Miss nice girl.

(End of diary)

Chris: Congrats Mighty Birds for winning your first challenge.

Romi: Can we go now?

Claire: Not yet, stupid.

Chris: Rapid Squirrels, I don't wanna say this but your going to the Marshmellow ceremony, where one of you will be the first camper to leave.

David: This stinks.

(Veronica's video diary)

Veronica: We didn't lose. We played the game fair and square. We should have won.

(End of diary)

(At the café)

Nick: okay guys. Its time for our voting conversation.

Will: So who should we cast our vote on?

(Steven's video diary)

Steven: Since im in the diary room, im casting my vote on David, because he thinks he's all tough, but he's not. I consider myself disgusting.

(End of diary)

Alexandra: I did accidentally failed to cross the bridge guys, but im still a tough competitor.

Nick: Then who should go home?

(Tarah's video diary)

Tarah: Why did Nick ask that question? We all know that Alexandra's going home. Because number 1, she was acting like a witch when we saw our cabins, and number 2, she failed to do an easy challenge. So don't ask why.

(End of diary)

David: Hmph. At least im the greatest camper of all times.

Jun: Don't make me laugh.

Jee: Don't make my twin sister laugh.

David: Don't be jealous just because im better than all of you guys.

Bertha: What did you just say?

David: Im just being honest guys.

Nick: You wish.

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: Im not leaving this camp until I win. Everyone has their eyes on David, so my plan is to keep my mouth shut until the marshmallow ceremony.

(End of diary)

(At the marshmallow ceremony)

Chris: Welcome to the first campfire guys. You all have casted your votes, and I have counted them. Remember, whoever receives a marshmallow will be safe for tonight. The one person that doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. Any questions before we start?

Veronica: Yeah. Can we make this quick? I have to do my hair from all these bugs.

Chris: Whatever you say Veronica. Now then, when I call your name, come get your marshmallow.

Rapid Squirrels: Yes Sir!

Chris: Bertha.

Bertha: Praise the Lord!

Chris: Will.

Will: YIPEE!!

Chris: Nick, Jun and Jee.

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Veronica, Tarah and Steven.

(The other three gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Campers, this is our final marshmallow.

(David and Alexandra stares at the marshmallow)

Chris: And this final marshmallow goes to...

Alexandra: ...

David: ...

Chris: Alexandra!

Alexandra: About time! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chris: David, I don't think you're the manipulator after all.

David: No fair.

Chris: The dock of shame is that way bro.

(David didn't say anything. He then crosses the dock of shame with his head down and he boarded the boat of losers)

Chris: Campers. Enjoy your marshmallows. You are all safe for tonight.

(Claire's video diary)

Claire: Just because I survived an elimination doesn't mean that im going to celebrate. This isn't a competition yet.

(End of diary)

(At the Mighty Birds cabin)

Mary Jo: Hey guys. I was just wondering if we can have an alliance.

Greg: What for?

Mary Jo: Right now, I teamed up with Ernesto and I need strength in numbers.

Dustin: I love to be on an alliance with a beautiful woman like you.

Mary Jo: Im not fooling around guys. This is serious business. So what will you say?

Greg: Well, I might think about this one. I guess ill join.

Mary Jo: Good. (Evil laugh)


	3. Episode 3: He started it

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 20 campers arrived at camp where they have to battle the outside lifestyle. At the first challenge, a few people struggled at the plank, but thanks to Stephanie, The Mighty Birds win the challenge. The Rapid Squirrels have 2 targets on their backs, and those 2 people were David, a manipulating and backstabbing wanna-bee, and Alexandra, a girl that never get what she wants. At the campfire, David was the first one to pack his bags and catch the boat of losers. Who will be sent home next? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

(Intro plays)

Singers: I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)

(Back to the show)

Mary Jo: Morning guys.

Bertha: Morning suga.

(Mary Jo's video Diary)

Mary Jo: Last night, I made an alliance with Ernesto, Dustin and Greg. With those three on my side, I will be unstoppable. By the way, can somebody swat these flies around me? There getting on my hair.

(End of diary)

Julie: Hey Rachel, you cant believe what I heard last night.

Rachel: Is it about Romi snoring really loud on his sleep?

Julie: No. I heard that Mary Jo is building an alliance. We should have an alliance. It will be fun.

Rachel: What? They must be stopped. Im with you Julie.

(Rachel's video diary)

Rachel: If Mary Jo thinks he can get away with this, she is so dead wrong.

(End of diary)

(Julie's video diary)

Julie: Erm... uhh... Hi daddy!

(End of diary)

Will: I don't know what you guys are thinking, but we made an excellent decision to vote off David.

Steven: I know. But im a little worried about Alexandra though. We might blame her for losing the challenge.

Ernesto: Será una buena idea para deshacerse de los débiles jugadores.

Steven: Huh?

Ernesto: (Sigh)

(Nick's video diary)

Nick: Isnt it funny how David considers himself a manipulator until he was sent packing very early? I guess he will be losing his fans once he gets back home.

(End of diary)

(At the café)

Chris: Campers, whatcha doing?

Alexandra: Eating my breakfast, now get out of my sight.

Chris: Whoa, calm down there Alex. I just want to come in to tell all of you will do your next challenge soon.

Veronica: But we already did our next challenge.

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: Veronica is such a liar. Huh? You expect me to say more?

(End of diary)

Steven: Hey man. Is the challenge going to be about snot rockets?

Chris: Nope. It will be better than that.

Steven: Like what?

(At the forest)

Steven: That's it?

Chris: Yep. Aren't you excited?

Alexandra: Well, if I was less meaner, I will be.

Chris: Good. Because this challenge is all about endurance. All you have to do is hike through the woods.

Claire: That doesn't sound too bad.

Chris: oh and it gets worst. We set up booby traps to make it dangerous for you guys. (Laughs)

Greg: HAH! I'm ready for this.

Chris: And don't forget the bears.

Greg: Maybe I'm not ready for this.

Chris: The first team to find me on the beach wins. Now head out!

(The campers start heading in the woods)

(Stephanie's video diary)

Stephanie: I really hate to do this challenge. But I have to do this for my team. So why not?

(End of diary)

Jee: Twin sister. We have to go this way.

Jun: No way twin brother. We have to go that way.

Jee: (Angry) This way!

Jun: (Angry) That way!

Jee: This way!

Jun: That way!

Nick: Calm down lovebirds. We're taking the left path.

Jun: That's what I said.

Jee: She's lying.

Alexandra: Shit up already. Your giving me a headache.

Nick: Now then, lets move on.

(Jun and Jee's video diary)

Jun & Jee: (At each other) If we lose then I'll blame it on you!

(End of diary)

(Meanwhile)

Kamal: Yo man, this woods are whack! Im tired!

Dustin: Hmph! At least im not a guy that wears dirty clothes like you.

Kamal: What did you say? Man, ill bust your teeth wide open.

Dustin: Then ill call my lawyer.

Ernesto: Oye, cálmate chicos.

Kamal & Dustin: SHUT UP!!

Ernesto: (Runs and cries)

Rachel: Did you see what you guys have done? You just made Ernesto cry.

Kamal & Dustin: (Points to each other) He started it!

Mary Jo: Doesn't matter. Because im sticking up for Dustin anyways.

Julie: Yeah? Well your sticking up for him just because you have an alliance with him.

Mary Jo: Hey! That's not true.

(Mary Jo's video diary)

Mary Jo: I cant believe Julie found out that I have a secret alliance with Dustin. At least she didn't realize that im with Greg and Ernesto.

(End of diary)

Greg: Hey guys, cant we just keep it down a notch. There might be some traps around- (Gets his leg bitten by a bear trap) ...here.

Dustin: (Sigh) Fine. But don't put me near that dirty man.

Kamal: And don't put me near that funeral boy.

(At the beach)

Chris: Wow! I've been waiting for 2 hours and they still haven't showed up. They must suck at surviving skills.

(The Rapid Squirrels runs up)

Alexandra: Did we win?

Chris: About time you showed up. Congratulations Squirrels. You win the second challenge.

(The rapid squirrel's cheered and hugged)

(Jun and Jee's video diary)

Jun & Jee: (At each other) Im sorry I was mean to you.

(End of diary)

Chris: Rapid squirrels, go have fun in the hot tub. You are all safe.

Veronica: Thank you Chris.

(2 minutes later, The Mighty Birds runs up)

Chris: Can't say I'm shocked Mighty Birds. You lost the challenge and you have to meet me at the campfire.

Dustin: This is all your fault Kamal!

Kamal: My fault? Think again fancy pants.

Chris: (Sigh) This is gonna be a long day.

(Mary Jo's video diary)

Mary Jo: I know that im safe, because Kamal and Dustin are the target to be sent home. I can just sit back, relax, and watch one of them to walk the dock of shame.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chris: Campers, welcome to the campfire. Definitely the place you can not be in. Any questions before we start?

(Nobody answered)

Chris: okay then. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow.

(Everyone nodded)

Chris: Julie, Rachel and Ernesto.

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Greg, Dustin, Claire, Stephanie and Romi.

(The five gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Campers, this is our final marshmallow.

(Mary Jo and Kamal stared at the marshmallow)

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to...

Mary Jo: ...

Kamal: ...

Chris: Kamal!

Kamal: YEAH! In your face! In your face! What now? (Gets his marshmallow)

Chris: Mary Jo, the dock of shame is that way.

Mary Jo: I'm shocked that I didn't get a marshmallow. Well that's okay, because im still a germaphobic, and I'm proud of it.

Chris: Whatever. Get outta here.

(Mary Jo walks down the dock of shame with a smile on her face, and she catched the boat of losers)

(Dustin's video diary)

Dustin: Kamal may have gotten away with it this time, but next time, it will be payback.

(End of diary)

(At the hot tub)

Nick: Cheers to The Rapid Squirrels.

All: Cheers!!

Kamal: Yo man, Dustin has got to go for real.

Claire: I know, but he is one of our strong players.

Kamal: So am i!

Claire: (Sigh) I'll tell you what. If you are more competitive than Dustin, I will consider myself voting him off.

Kamal: Deal!


	4. Episode 4: I want my mommy!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island 2. Mary Jo builds an army of men, but Julie and Rachel don't want that to happen. At the challenge, Tempers flare between Jun and Jee. Plus, another argument with Kamal and Dustin. And in the end, it was the squirrels that win the challenge, and the losers get a night from me at the camp. Kamal think he is going home because of his blowout, but thanks to Mary Jo, she made a mistake for making to many alliances, and becoming the second camper to leave the island for good. Who will step up to the plate this time? Find out on Total Drama Island 2!

(Intro plays)

Singers: I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)

(Back to the show)

(At the boys cabin)

Romi: Does anybody have any toilet paper?

Nick: Again? Dude, we gave you three rolls of it.

Romi: Give me more paper!!

(Nick's video diary)

Nick: Romi is driving me crazy! (Groans) I cant stand him. Wait a minute! Did Romi used this conference room? DUDE! Get me outta here!

(End of diary)

Kamal: Hey Claire.

Claire: Whats up?

Kamal: Yo girl, remember the deal we had last night?

Claire: Yeah, yeah! I got it all figured out.

Kamal: Good, because Dustin will never see it coming.

Dustin: See what coming?

Claire: Nothing Dustin. We are just having a conversation.

Dustin: Hmph. You better not talk about me then. Because you know what happens when you talk behind my back.

Kamal: Whateva dog. Get lost.

Dustin: (Leaves)

(Kamal's video diary)

Kamal: HAHAHA! Dustin is goin down.

(End of diary)

(At the café)

Chef: Listen up here campers, I said this once and ill say it again. You will eat what I serve you. Now give me your trays, get your food and sit your butt down!

Steven: Hey, im fine with what you serve me man.

Chef: How about a cockroach sandwich?

Steven: Im down with that.

Chef: (Puzzled) Uhh... okay then. Here.

Steven: Thanks man.

(Chefs video diary)

Chef: That dude is weird. I thought nobody liked my food.

(End of diary)

Alexandra: Get out of my way people. Make room please.

Will: Hey, turn that frown upside-down Alex. We all need to be polite sometimes. Right?

Alexandra: Wrong! Now move it!

(Will's video diary)

Will: Alexandra is very mean. He told me to move it and it hurt my feelings. Im gonna cry now.

(End of diary)

Chris: Mornin campers.

Alexandra: (Groans) Lemme guess, is it the time for a challenge?

Chris: You guessed it. When everyone's done eating, meet me at the basement.

Julie: Yes sir!

(Julie's video diary)

Julie: Chris is so handsome. And I really love challenges. Hey daddy, are you watching this?

(End of diary)

(At the basement)

Chris: Hello campers. You know why were here.

Alexandra: Can you cut to the chase already?

Chris: Here is your challenge. All you have to do is to stay in this storage room as long as you can. The team that gets out of the basement will lose.

Bertha: HA! That's too easy.

Chris: And we set up some snakes and spiders in here, and we also made the room dark.

Stephanie: Are you kidding me? I cant be in this room with snakes and spiders.

Rachel: Remember what you promised us.

Stephanie: Fine fine fine, I'll do it! Just say that I didn't warn you though.

Chris: okay campers. Get in the storage room.

(Everyone walks in the storage room)

Stephanie: Eww! This place is so slimy.

Chris: Well campers, your challenge starts right now. (Shuts door)

Greg: Well, at least this wont be to bad.

(Then suddenly, Greg sees a snake)

Greg: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! I want my mommy! (Runs out the storage room)

Rachel: There goes our win!

(Rachel's video diary)

Rachel: How stupid can Greg be? We been here for 4 seconds and he runs off like a wimp.

(End of diary)

(Julie's video diary)

Julie: Poor Greg! I hate to see him being scared. I feel sorry for him.

(End of diary)

Nick: It seems like we are in the lead here people.

Jun: Im scared twin brother.

Jee: Me to twin sister.

Jun: Lets get out of here.

Jee: Good idea.

Nick: Wait! Don't you even care about the team instead of yourself?

Jun & Jee: No! We just care about each other. (They both leave)

Nick: Now were not in the lead after all.

(10 minutes later, Claire, Julie, Rachel, Ernesto, Alexandra, Veronica and Will leaves the room. The Rapid Squirrels have 4 members left, and The Mighty Birds also have 4 members left)

Steven: Hey guys, check this out. (Eats a snake)

Stephanie: EWW! You disgusting pig. I cant take this anymore. (Leaves)

Steven: Wait Stephanie. Can I touch you with a finger up my butt? (Also leaves)

Nick: Now we are tied 3 to 3.

Romi: Im tired!

Bertha: You may be tired, but im exhausted. Catch you later fellas. (Leaves)

Kamal: Yo man, I aint givin up yet.

Dustin: Me neither. I can show you my true skills.

Kamal: Yeah right.

Dustin: Yeah? Well look outside.

Kamal: (Walks out) I don't see nutin.

Dustin: SUCKER! (Slams door)

Kamal: Hey man, that was uncalled for. (Walks back in)

Dustin: You cant come back in here. You already lost.

Kamal: Yeah? We will just see about that. (Grabs Dustin's arm and drags him outside)

Dustin: Hey! Let me go you filthy thug.

(Kamal shuts the door)

Tarah: What a bunch of losers.

Nick: All there is left is Romi. He wont stay here for long.

Tarah: He cant defeat us. (Burst out laughing)

Romi: Yeah I can. You cant do anything to get me out of here.

Tarah: Say Romi, (Grabs a bottle of Budweiser) Do you like beer?

Romi: (Stares at the Budweiser with his eyes sparkly) Yeah...

Tarah: (opens the door and throws the bottle) Then fetch!

(Romi runs out)

Nick: Way to go Tarah! You let our team win!

Tarah: It was worth it.

(Chris walks in)

Chris: Congrats Nick and Tarah. Since you stayed here the longest, you and The Rapid Squirrels are the winners!

(The Rapid Squirrels hugged and cheered)

Nick: It is all thanks to Tarah.

Tarah: No problem.

(Tarah's video diary)

Tarah: My team thinks im a hero. What can I say? Im a fierce competitor.

(End of diary)

Chris: Mighty Birds, you know what happens when you lose. Meet me at the campfire tonight. Cause one of you will spend your last day here.

Rachel: Not again.

Dustin: This is all Romi's fault.

Romi: My fault? But that Budweiser was so tasty. (Burp)

(Dustin's video diary)

Dustin: I cant wait to send that blob home. He doesn't deserved to be here.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chris: Welcome back to the campfire campers. When I call your name-

Stephanie: Blah blah blah. Just get this over with already.

Chris: Whatever. The marshmallow's go to, Claire, Rachel and Julie.

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Ernesto, Kamal, Greg and Stephanie.

(The four gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Dustin and Romi, this is our final marshmallow of the night.

Dustin: I already know that it goes to me. Just give it to me already.

Chris: Silence Dustin. Your ruining the dramatic moment. Now as I was saying, the final marshmallow goes to...

Dustin: ...

Romi: ...

Chris: Romi!

Romi: Horray!! (Gets his marshmallow)

Dustin: What is this? You mean I have to leave?

Kamal: HA! You just got owned, funeral boy!

Dustin: This cant be! This is not the end for me!

Chris: If your wondering where the dock of shame is, its that way

Dustin: Fine! If that's the way you guys wanted it, then good day!

(Dustin stomps his feet on the dock of shame and he boarded the boat of losers)

Julie: (Sniff) Bye Dustin.

Chris: He sure is angry alright. Anyways, enjoy your marshmallows. You are all safe for tonight.

(Julie's video diary)

Julie: (Cries) I hate to see Dustin go. He is such a charming person in my opinion.

(End of diary)

Kamal: YEAH! That fancy pants is outta here yall.

Bertha: Praise to Jesus!

Claire: Remember guys, we still have a long way to go.

Kamal: I don't care. Im glad that the funeral boy is gone.

Claire: Yeah me to. But still, we have a game to win. And there is no one that is going to stop us.


	5. Episode 5: What bible?

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island 2, Claire and Kamal are planning to get rid of Dustin. At the challenge, the campers have to stay in the storage room. Dustin sabotages Kamal, but Kamal paid back the price. Tarah had a plan to win the challenge, and her planned worked, and in the end, Dustin was finally sent packing. Who will be sent home next? Find out right now on Total Drama Island 2!

(Intro plays)

Singers: I'm Doin' fine.  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.  
I wanna be famous.  
I wanna live close to the sun.  
So pack your bags. Cause' I've already won.  
Everythin' I proved Nothin' in my way,  
I'll get that one day,  
Cause' I wanna be famous.  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
Na na nanana na na na na nana na na nana na na (I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)  
(Whistling till' the end)

(Back to the show)

(At the girls cabin)

Alexandra: (Yawn) Another stupid day at a stupid camp.

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: When I woke up this morning, I knew I was in trouble. I hear a lot of people talking about me. So I had an idea.

(End of diary)

Will: Mornin Alex.

Alexandra: Will, we need to talk.

Will: About what?

Alexandra: Look, the whole team is going to vote you off at the next campfire. But I wont let that happen.

Will: Really? But you were being mean to me at lunch.

Alexandra: That was only a joke.

Will: So you're sticking up for me?

Alexandra: Yep. All you got to do is make an alliance with Bertha and Veronica.

Will: Cool! Thanks Alex.

Alexandra: No problem.

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: (Evil laugh) My planed worked.

(End of diary)

(Back at the girls cabin)

Veronica: For the last time Bertha, I did not steal your stupid bible.

Bertha: Yes you did. God does not like liars. You were hiding it under your bed.

Veronica: That was someone else's bed.

Will: Umm... excuse me ladies.

Bertha: What is it sugar?

Will: I was just wondering if you can make an alliance with me.

Veronica: Well, why didn't you say so? Of course ill join.

Bertha: Ill join also.

Will: Really? You mean it? Awesome! Thanks a bunch. (Leaves)

Veronica: I can't believe im in an alliance.

Bertha: Can you give my back my bible now?

Veronica: What bible?

Bertha: (Smacks her own forehead)

(At the café)

Greg: What do you think our next challenge will be?

Stephanie: I hope it will be a fashion show. I love showing off my beauty.

Chris: (Enters) HEY CAMPERS! I'm back! Guess what our new challenge is?

Julie: Cheerleading?

Romi: Juggling beer bottles?

Steven: Driving the chef mad by sticking his food in our faces?

Chef: Don't toy with me boy!

Chris: You are all wrong. Our next challenge will be the second annual talent show contest! This time, 4 people from each team will enter while the others just watch.

(Stephanie's video diary)

Stephanie: When Chris said we are having another talent show, I was ready for it. So I signed up, Greg signed up, Julie signed up, and I wonder who will sign up next?

(End of diary)

Claire: okay, we have 3 people on our team that will join. We need one more. Who will join?

Romi: Can i?

All: No!!

Romi: Come on, please. I have a talent like no one else's.

Claire: (Groans) FINE!

Romi: YAY!

(Claire's video diary)

Claire: Romi is a ding-a-ling. What else can I say?

(End of diary)

(At the stage)

Chris: Good afternoon campers, and welcome to the second annual talent show contest! The chef will judge the score from 1 to 10, and the team with the most scores win!

Greg: Piece of cake. Hmm... I should go for some cake.

Chris: Anyways, the Mighty Birds are up first. The first talent will be from Greg. Take it away!

Greg: (Bows down) Thank you! Thank you! My talent will be smashing 15 soda cans with my forehead. Ready?

All: READY!

Greg: (Smashes 15 cans on his head) Ugh, I feel dizzy!

Chris: Hey chef, whats the score?

Chef: 6!

Chris: So that's 6 points for the Birds. The next talent will be from Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hello there my lovers. My talent will be showing off my beauty.

All: As always!

Stephanie: (Show's off her beauty)

Chris: Chef, whats the score?

Chef: 3!

Stephanie: HEY! I want a higher score!

Chris: Well that's to bad. Julie, your next.

Julie: (Does her cheerleading) U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no appetite. Your UGLY! Your-your-your UGLY!

Chef: I give that a 7!

Chris: So that's a total of 16 points. And Romi is the last one to perform for the Birds! Take it away Romi!

Romi: Hiya boys and girls! I will be burping the alphabet backwards.

Claire: This should be interesting.

Romi: (Burps his alphabet backwards)

Chris: So chef, whats the score?

Chef: 6!

Chris: And the Mighty Birds have a total of 22 points.

(Romi's video diary)

Romi: My friends think im a hero! I told them I can do this.

(End of diary)

Chris: The Rapid Squirrels are up next. And the first 2 performers will be from Jun and Jee. Take it away!

Jun: Hi everybody. Today, we will be singing.

Jee: Music please!

(Music plays)

Jun & Jee: (Sings) oh please don't leave me my-

(The campers booed and throws tomatoes)

Jee: Thanks for the free food.

Chef: Im giving you both 2 points.

Jun: We appreciate it.

Chris: ouch! That wasn't a great performance. Nick, your up next.

Nick: Sup guys? Today, I will be flipping my hair. Drumroll please.

(A drum roll's on the stage)

Nick: (Flips his hair)

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY!

Chef: Im giving that a 10!

Tarah: Way to go Nick!

Chris: Wow! What a score to beat! And our last camper performing for the squirrels is Alexandra. You need at least more than 9 points to win.

(Tarah's video diary)

Tarah: If that evil witch screw this up, she will be dead meat!

(End of diary)

Alexandra: Today, I will be dancing. (Dances) Thank you ladies and gentleman!

Chris: Well chef, it all comes down to this. Whats the score?

Chef: A 5!

Rapid squirrels: AWW MAN!

Chris: We have a winning team! And the winners are The Mighty Birds!

(The Mighty Birds hugged and cheered)

(Stephanie's video diary)

Stephanie: I knew I was going home, but thank gosh we won. I was about to die.

(End of diary)

Chris: Rapid Squirrels, cant say im shocked, but one of you will be leaving. See you at the campfire!

(Everyone stares at Jun and Jee angrily)

Jun: (Gulp) We're sorry.

Nick: Save your apologies you two. We know that one of you will go home.

Jee: This is bad.

(Nick's video diary)

Nick: What can I say? Jun and Jee screwed the challenge, so we have no choice but to split them up.

(End of diary)

(At the cabins)

Bertha: Don't worry you two. I know we have to let you both go.

Jun: But I don't want to leave without my twin brother.

Jee: And my twin sister.

Veronica: Look at the bright side, at least we can relax better if we split you up.

(Jun and Jee runs off crying)

Bertha: Did you see what you did Veronica?

Veronica: But I didn't do nothing.

Alexandra: Hey Bertha and Veronica, are you in an alliance with Will?

Bertha: Yeah. Why did you ask?

Alexandra: Well... (Whispers at Bertha and Veronica's ear)

Veronica & Bertha: HE WHAT?!

(At the campfire)

Chris: Campers, welcome back to the campfire. When I give you this marshmallow-

Tarah: HURRY UP ALREADY! We know the rules!

Chris: (Groans) Fine, spoil the moment. Nick and Tarah, you are both safe.

(Nick and Tarah gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Alexandra, Veronica and Bertha. You three are safe.

Alexandra: Awesome.

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chris: Steven!

Steven: YES! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chris: Will, Jun and Jee. One of you will be leaving Total Drama Island for good.

(Will was confused. Jun and Jee were holding each others hands)

Chris: Jee! You are safe.

Jee: (Gasp)

Jun: Good job twin brother.

(Jee gets his marshmallow)

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow.

(Will and Jun stares at the marshmallow)

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to...

Will: ...

Jun: ...

Chris: JUN!

Jun: YAY!

Will: WHAT?

Chris: Will, the dock of shame is that way.

Will: But Alexandra, I thought we promised.

Alexandra: Later girly pants! (Evil laugh)

Will: Grr... I hope you jump off a building.

(Will walks to the dock of shame and he boarded the boat of losers. He was never seen again)

Chris: Campers. Enjoy your meal. You are safe (pause) for tonight.

(Alexandra's video diary)

Alexandra: (Evil laugh) Yep! That was all part of my plan. I told Will to make an alliance with Bertha and Veronica. Once he did that, I told them that Will was making alliances with everyone. So Bertha and Veronica told everybody, and they automatically voted him off. I am so evil.

(End of diary)

Bertha: Thanks for telling us Alexandra.

Rachel: Yeah! Now this camp will be safe without him.

Alexandra: No biggie. Just doing my job. (Thinks: Hehehe! Suckers.)

(End of episode)


End file.
